


Softly

by hourtohourtohour



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, but Luke loves him a lot, he's also afraid of commitment, he's so touch starved omg, it's very cheesy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourtohourtohour/pseuds/hourtohourtohour
Summary: Din removes his helmet for Luke!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 415





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just me projecting how touch-starved i am rn onto Din because i'm in a yearny mood  
> cheers to bea for telling me to write this even though it's cheesier than fondue  
> enjoy!

The rest of the Temple was asleep, but Luke and Din took care to be quiet in the Mandalorian’s quarters to avoid waking Grogu. They stood close together, closer than Din would’ve let anyone stand a few months ago. Luke took Din’s hands in his own.

Din,” he murmured, feeling the Mandalorian’s hands shake slightly in his grasp. “Din, you don’t have to do this.”

Din lifted his head and looked Luke in the eyes. “No, I-.” He took a deep breath. “I want to. I need to.”

Din slowly pulled his hands out of Luke’s, placing them at the bottom of his helmet. Then he hesitated. He knew that Luke wouldn’t think any less of him if he didn’t remove his helmet, but he was right: he had to do it. Removing his helmet scared him, much more than any job he’d ever been given or any fight he’d ever gone into, because it meant that he trusted Luke more than he’d ever trusted almost anyone. It meant that he was committing to Luke, that he wouldn’t take off to the other side of the galaxy if things went south, that he was here to stay. And no matter how much this commitment terrified him, what scared him more was what would happen if he didn’t do it. That slowly, as he didn’t lean in, Luke would pull away too. Din had been alone for most of his life, and he’d preferred it - it saved him the pain of losing someone. But somehow Grogu and Luke had got past his defences, and now he found himself smiling and laughing, feeling safe and comfortable and at home more than he ever had in his life, and Din felt that going back to his cold, lonely life would hurt more than any injury. So he had to prove, to himself and Luke, that he could, and would, stay.

Luke’s eyes were warm and loving, with a trace of worry in them, and Din felt his racing heartbeat calm a little. Slowly, he pulled his helmet off, placing it down beside him before raising his gaze to meet Luke’s again. The Jedi was smiling and seemed to be trying to map every inch of his face, and Din found himself blushing under Luke’s stare. He raised an eyebrow quizzically and Luke’s smile grew.

“Din, I-,” Luke said, tilting his head. “I forgot how beautiful you are.”

Din felt his cheeks heat up further and he turned his head away. Luke lifted his hand to cup Din’s cheek and, feeling the Mandalorian freeze, waited for permission to continue. Exhaling, Din leant into Luke’s hand, unable to stop the slight trembling that he hadn’t noticed begin. Luke’s thumb gently began caressing his cheekbone and Din felt his eyes prick with tears. He couldn’t remember the last time someone held him with this much care, and when he brought his head down onto Luke’s shoulder and the Jedi began to run his fingers through his hair, he let the tears fall. He felt his knees weaken so he gripped Luke’s robes tightly, holding on for what felt like dear life.

“It’s alright, love. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

After a while, the tears stopped, and he lifted his head off Luke’s now slightly damp shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”  
Luke gently brushed the remaining tears off Din’s cheeks with his thumb. “Why are you sorry?”

“I’ve kinda ruined this.”

Luke took Din’s face in his hands with a fond but slightly exasperated gaze.

“Din, I thought I couldn’t love you any more than I already did with your helmet on. This is-” Luke paused, searching for the right words. His voice shook slightly when he began to speak again. “The fact that you trust me enough to show me your face and to let me love you, and having someone care about me as much as you do, it’s more than I ever thought I’d have.” He laughed a slightly wetly. “I love you Din, so, so much. When are you going to get that through that thick but very attractive skull of yours?”

Din cracked a smile at that, and leaned forward so his forehead was resting against Luke’s.

“Thank you. And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that!  
> i might write some more if people like this so please let me know if you did!  
> have a nice day :))


End file.
